For example, among electronic devices such as mobile phones, smartphones, tablet terminals, game machines, PCs (Personal Computers), ATM (Automated Teller Machines), automatic ticket vending machines, automatic vending machines, printers, copy machines, fax (facsimile) and home appliances or the like, recently, there is a growing number of electronic devices that detect an input operation by the operator by using a touch panel.
In addition, in such electronic devices, those provided with a tactile sensation providing unit (e.g. piezoelectric element) have been suggested (see, for example, Patent Literature 1). In such electronic devices, when an input operation by which a contact object such as the operator's finger or a stylus pen touches a touch panel is performed, a tactile sensation providing unit is driven to vibrate the touch panel, thereby providing a tactile sensation to the operator.